A common problem encountered by fishermen of all skill levels relates to the storage of hooks. There is a need for a convenient means for storing hooks that are not being used, whether on a long-term basis between fishing outings, or during a particular fishing outing when a different hook is being utilized or during a break in fishing. Storage, to be effective and safe, should secure the hook in a place where neither its barb nor point is at significant risk of coming into contact with the hand or other body portion of the fisherman or bystander.
In the area of fly fishing, the problem is made more complicated by the fact that care needs to be taken to not damage a fly during the storage of a hook that is still coupled to a fly. Flies can be delicate and expensive, and the mishandling of a fly can harm it and reduce its effectiveness.
There is a need therefore for a fishing hook retaining apparatus and method that facilitates the storage of a hook when not in use, in a manner that is protective of the fly. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.